In machine grinding operations, abrasive surfaced cubic boron nitride, diamond, silicon carbide, aluminum oxide and similar grinding wheels are used. Normally, and especially with the cubic boron nitride and diamond wheels, a somewhat rough surface is produced because of the sharp, free cutting action of the abrasive grains. This can cause customer concern and end user confusion, and, although improved finish can be sometimes obtained, it is at the expense of stock removal capability.
It is an objective of this invention to improve the resultant surface finish produced by such efficient grinding wheels, without altering their inherent high stock removal capability.
It has now been discovered that such grinding wheels can be converted, in situ, to wheels having a lapping capability, and this results in workpieces having highly improved surface finishes.